Talos of Siwa Island: My Legacy
by Talos of Siwa
Summary: Talos, a young man, meets Sprites in the forest one day, and his life his changed forever.


Talos of Siwa Island

Hi. My name's Talos. If you're reading this, you're probably a fan of Grand Fantasia. So, if you want to see what I look like, open up the create character screen and put in 1 for all the choices, except put 11 for hair. At the moment, I'm wearing the novice clothes for the game. At least, what you call a game. For me, it's real life. This is my adventure.

/\\\\\

\\\\\/

Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Fantasia, blah blah blah, yada yada yada, and all that crap. Now, pretend I said all the stuff I was supposed to say, and I'm going to start the story.

/\\\\\

\\\\\/

_Bong!_ The bell rang loudly upstairs, signaling my time to awake. I slowly dragged myself out of bed. With a sigh, I pulled on my clothes and went to the closet. I opened it and pulled an axe off the shelf. '_Time to do chores._' I thought. I went to the door and downstairs.

"Morning, Tal," my mom said. I returned the greeting, exchanging Tal for mom. "I see you have the axe. Going to collect wood?"

"Yeah, mom, I'll see you around noon." She handed me a sandwich and I left.

/\\\\\

\\\\\/

Cutting down wood is hard work, and I soon tired. I sat on the tree that I had fallen, trying to catch my breath, when I heard whispering. It was to quiet for me to make out all the words, but I heard, "Is…gone?...know…. hope…I'll…check"

The voices seemed to be coming from _within_ the log itself. '_But that's impossible!_' Quietly I got up and went to the point where I thought the voices were coming from. Without warning, a small door opened on it, something you wouldn't see if you didn't know what to look for. Out popped a little blue thing, shaped a like a teardrop, except the stem was bent back a little. Its eyes were large and black, kind of oval shaped. Without knowing why, I simply gazed at it. Why didn't I catch it? With a jolt, it noticed me. It seemed even more surprised when my eyes followed it as it started to return to the tree.

"You can see me?" I tiny voice said. I almost laughed, because I didn't even see a mouth move.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Well, humans can't see Sprites! It's been that way since the Great War of Saphael!" My mind twisted over the strange words.

"Sprites, Saphael, what is this, a fairytale?" I said. The creature, which was obviously a Sprite, only laughed.

Finally, I heard the other voice from the log. "Is it safe to come out?"

The first Sprite said, "You won't hurt her will you?"

"No, why would I?" I told it.

It turned to the log and said, "Yeah, it's safe. Comon."

Out came another Sprite, the same shape and eyes, but it was pink.

"Hi," she said, obviously shy. Suddenly, I realized I didn't even know their names.

"What are you two called? I'm Talos."

The first sprite answered for the two of them, "I'm Melina, and that's Belle. She's a Nightwind and I'm a Silverleaf!"

"Nightwind?" I asked.

"Yep!" I racked my memory of the storybooks and remembered something, 'Moons are a one of the twelve Sprite classes. They specialize in Mining and Foraging, and, with the aid of Sprite Messengers, can create Bows and Arrows.'

"Cool. Hi Belle."

"Hi" she said, quietly. She looked down, and turned away a little. I was afraid I had offended her somehow.

"Umm… Well, I guess I'll be going. I hope I'll see you again."

"Kay, bye!" I turned to go back home, when I realized I had left my bag on the log. I turned back, and was surprised to see both the Sprites and the wood gone. Cursing, I searched around. When I couldn't find it, I gloomily started home.

The path wound back and forth along the way. Dark began to fall, and my eyes played tricks on me. The air felt thick, and it began to rain. Just as I was at the bottom of a steep hill, lightning flashed, lighting the stark tree at the top. Illuminated by the flames was a blood-red wolf. I looked around violently for something to kill it with as it ran towards me.

My eyes glanced upon a leather satchel on the ground. I didn't have time to figure out how it got there, I just tore it open. Inside was a gleaming sword. I grabbed it and swung it back just as the wolf got to me. I was surprised how easy it was to use. The wolf saw the metal and stopped short, backing away. It snarled, and I saw the shadows in its eyes. This animal was infected by demons. I knew this battle would not end without bloodshed. And I was determined it wouldn't be mine. With a yell, I ran forward, sword raised...


End file.
